


Accusation

by BloodRedRidingHood



Series: I'll Be Your Shield [2]
Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Comfort, Drunk Sparring, F/M, Mentioned Steve Rogers, OTP I'll Be Your Shield, Physical Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRidingHood/pseuds/BloodRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of person was she to only let one person ever see her with her guard down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Enjoy!
> 
> Day 2 of 30 Day Drabble Challenge (by hawkwardeye).

"Just admit it, Nat," Clint said, downing another shot of tequila. "You want to fuck him."

Natasha looked over the table at her partner. He had already had three shots, and didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. Determined not be outdone by him, she tipped back her shot of Stoli and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

They poured themselves another shot. Clint raised his in salute before swallowing it. "I saw the way he was looking at you the other day in the conference room. He was undressing you with his very pure eyes." 

Natasha rolled her eyes again, taking her shot. Pushing away from the table, she stood up and walked to the mat in the center of the training room. She attempted to execute an arabesque, and wobbled. Messing up an arabesque was the perfect way to test her alcohol level, so she motioned for Clint to join her. He tripped at the edge of the mat and rolled to her, laughing the entire time. 

"Up, Clint." She pulled him up to her, bringing her body close to his. "Ready?"

He composed himself and immediately advanced on her, forcing her back. He struck out with his right fist, missed, and dodged out of the way of her foot as she brought it up to his ribcage. They continued in this fashion for a while, striking and dodging and dancing out of each others way. 

They did this every couple of months, getting drunk enough to make it interesting and then sparring in the training room of SHIELD HQ. It was a way of coping after a particularly tough mission for one, or both, of them.

After about twenty minutes, Natasha landed a punch to Clint's jaw. Taking advantage of his momentary confusion, she dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him. As he landed on his back, she crawled on top of him. "I win," she whispered, just before she kissed him.

There was a lot of touching, grabbing, and grinding. Natasha knew that they were going to have bruises from kissing so hard, but at that moment she didn't care. The need they both felt, physical for her and emotional for him, was the only thing on their minds.

After they were spent, they lay on the mat together, fingers intertwined. Clint was the only person who was allowed to touch her, especially in such an intimate manner, and she thought about that. What kind of person was she to only let one person ever see her with her guard down?

"You totally want to fuck him," Clint accused again, his voice drunk and sleepy. "You want to fuck Captain America."

Natasha looked up at him, and sighed. Maybe he was right. But that didn't mean she had to say so.


End file.
